


The Jacket Slip

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Coming Out, Complete, Husbands, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Reunions, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When Harry is unexpectedly called to an order meeting what secrets are revealed about his personal life?





	The Jacket Slip

There was an Order meeting at Grimmauld Place and Harry had been caught off guard when he had been called to attend because it was such short notice. The war had been over for three years now and Harry hadn't heard from the Order in that time. But there he was, sitting in the kitchen of the house of his godfather, Sirius, and his boyfriend Severus. They were all awaiting the arrivals of the others. It had been nice seeing Sirius and Severus after such a long separation, same with seeing Remus and Tonks. Who he was most worried about were his old best friends, Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seen or contacted them at all and he was hoping that they wouldn't find out why.

After fifteen minutes everyone had come except them and as the door opened and the sound of footsteps were heard Harry braced himself for the explosion.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late. We lost track of time. So how’s every… OH MY GOD! HARRY!" Hermione and Ron shouted.

"Hey guys." Harry said shyly.

"How are you? What have you been doing? Where have you been?" Hermione shouted, ending up sounding scarily like Mrs. Weasley, attacking Harry with hugs.

"Oi! Mione, get off him. He can't bloody well answer you if he can't breathe!" Ron berated jokingly.

"Um, well, I've been fine, great, actually. And I'm a reported, ironically enough, for the American Daily Prophet. I live in Washington DC." Harry answered, conveniently leaving out his personal life.

"Okay now, let's get this meeting started. Well you've all been called here as a way to get to catch up. So no urgent matters have come up, we just wanted to be able to bring us all together again." Kingsley said, smiling slightly. Harry, meanwhile, was silently cursing. He started absentmindedly playing with his jacket.

"Harry, whose coat is that?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked as he looked down at his jacket. Horror slowly dawned on him of how stupid he'd been. 

He'd gotten so used to not having to hide his relationship that he had started wearing Draco's Quidditch jacket, so often that Draco had given it to him when he had been given a new one. It was clearly not his because it was far too large and if you looked closely you could see Draco Malfoy sewn on the sleeve. 'And this is exactly why I avoided this, because eventually they find out everything.' Harry thought, 'And it's not like I can just say hey guys I want you to meet my partner of ten years, lover of six years, and husband of 3 years. They don't even know I'm gay.' It had been easier when they had been in school to hide their romance. They had just staged fights and put on displays of pure hatred in the corridors and during meals. Well Harry couldn't lie to them, but the partial truth wasn't necessarily lying…

"It's a quidditch player's jacket. In the US they wear these instead of robes. It's actually easier to fly in these too." Harry said evasively. Even though Harry was a reporter he still flew a lot, especially to help Draco practice.

"Whose is it?" Ron asked excitedly. 'Shit, wrong course of action. Totally forgot how quidditch crazy he is.' Harry thought. He started fingering his ring nervously, and then cursing at how he'd forgotten to take it off.

"Uh, I don't remember." He mumbled.

"Harry, is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"That ring. Are you married?"

"What! Why didn't you tell us mate?" Ron asked.

"Well it was on the low scale of things, we didn't really invite anyone." Harry excused lamely.

"Who is it?" "Do we know her?" "How long have you been together?" were the questions fired at him.

"Actually," Harry started, bracing himself because he knew it was time for the straight truth, or not so straight in his case. "It's not a her, it's a him. I'm gay, always have been. And you actually do know him. As for how long, we've been together since our first year."

"Wait that long? How did you hide it that long?" Hermione asked.

"It was pretty easy actually. We just played it off like we hated each other in public. This is actually his jacket; he gave it to me after he was issued another one." Harry explained.

"I want to meet him right now. Bring him here at once." Hermione demanded.

"Yeah, common mate." Ron agreed.

"You sure?" Harry asked, smirking, he wasn't worried anymore. As long as Draco was with him he'd be fine. "Okay, just wait a minute. I'll be right back." Harry said. He went outside and apparated to his and Draco's apartment in DC. He went into the living room and found Draco sitting down watching Pretty Little Liar. Harry smiled to himself. He and Draco had been addicted to that show since they saw the first episode. Draco was rewatching the third season's finale.

"No Toby, why would you do that!" Draco screamed at the TV as the show finished. "No matter how many times I see that it still gets to me." Draco said turning to Harry. "How was the meeting?"

"Well actually I came back to bring you with me. See Granger and Weasley found out that I married some guy and they want to meet who it is. So they sent me to go get him, though they don't know I'm actually bringing you." Harry explained, smiling.

"This will be fun, won't it?" Draco replied, smirking.

"Yep, so come on. We can vent about Toby when we come back." Harry said, taking Draco's hand and apparating them back to Grimmauld Place's front step. "Okay, brace yourself." Harry said, giving Draco a small kiss on the cheek. As they descended the stairs into the kitchen Harry had Draco stay back a bit while he warned everyone.

"Okay guys, here is my husband." Harry said and then he and Draco came in holding hand. To say everyone was shocked would have been an understatement. Hermione looked struck dumb for the first time in her life and Ron was turning from red to white to red again. The others just looked stunned, while Sirius and Severus smiled knowingly as they had been the only ones who knew; they were Harry and Draco's god fathers after all.

"Yep, Draco Malfoy is my husband as I am now Harry Malfoy, and if you guys need more proof than our matching rings than check my sleeve. Because his name is sewn on it." Harry said smiling. Draco, looking satisfied at their response, pecked Harry on the lips.

"Well, love, we done here?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, Dray, we can go home and rant about Toby now." Harry said.

"Good, cause seriously, what was he thinking? I mean, Spencer will be bloody heartbroken if that prat is really A." Draco complained.

"Ok then, well if you want to visit you can. The address is apartment 77, 21 main st, Washington DC. Nice seeing you. Bye." Harry said, and with that he and Draco left for their home in the states for a comfortable night of ranting and sipping tea.


End file.
